Breath of Fire II The Gathering
by Deaths-Head
Summary: MY take on CAPCOM's RPG, Breath of Fire II. I love this game, and the story, while having been used to death countless times before, is still good. RyuNina DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Breath of Fire II : The Gathering  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Breath of Fire II or the characters or the storyline. CAPCOM owns all that. However, I do own a copy of Breath of Fire II for the Super Nintendo (in mint condition to, I might add.)  
  
Naru - Stop gloating. Get on with it!!  
  
Death's Head - But of course, my dear Muse. This is MY novelisation of the game altered slightly, but not much. Enjoy!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Prologue :  
  
It was a summer's day's as nine year old Ryu noticed, as he was finishing up on his daily chores. His sister Yua had disappeared and he was waiting for his father to call out to him to go and find her.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Ryu! Ryu! Where are you boy!?"  
  
"I'm on my way father." Ryu answered as he climbed down off of the ladder and walked up to his father "Let me guess, Yua has run off again and you want me to go and find her, right father?"  
  
"Can you Ryu? Your sister always runs off when it's time for her afternoon nap."  
  
"Okay, I know where to look. I`ll bring her back even if I have to drag her back kicking and screaming." Ryu turned and headed off down the path to the back mountains (or as his people called them, 'The Dragon's Peaks').  
  
As he walked along the path he heard a noise and stopped. He picked up a branch which had fallen down on to the path. Then he noticed the mark's on the branch. The mark's had been caused by spike's.  
  
Ryu drew in a breath.  
  
"A Beak (1). I'm in deep, deep trouble."  
  
Ryu quickly pulled out his hunting dagger, even though he knew that his dagger would be practically useless against a beak, it gave him a better feeling to at least be armed.  
  
He proceeded down the path quickly and quietly when suddenly there was a crash from the tree to his side. A Beak floated out and looked at him hungrily.  
  
"Ohh, a little human boy. I must be lucky today to find such a delicious feast. What's the matter boy? Do you find it less than appetising that I eat thing's like you. I grow weary of this talk. It's dinner time!!"  
  
As the beak threw itself forward at Ryu, he readied himself to fight the creature when.....  
  
"Ryu!!! Duck!!!!"  
  
Ryu threw himself at the ground and saw the beak get hit by four bolts of lightning. The creature died instantly. Ryu looked up at the sky, but he saw no clouds to link to the lightning. Then he knew what and who had saved his life.  
  
"Father! Thank you." Ryu said as his father ran up to him "You used your magic didn't you?"  
  
"Yes son. If I hadn't you would've become that thing's," he pointed at the rotting corpse of the Beak "Dinner. Now let's find Yua and get back to town."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Ryu and his father continued along the path until they found Yua.  
  
She was lying on the ground, unharmed, in front of the dragon who guarded the entrance to the underworld.  
  
"Yua!!!! You know you are not allowed here!! This area is sacred!! This dragon sacrificed itself to protect this town!!" Their father cried out.  
  
"Father, Yua knows that this area is sacred, she also knows the story about how this dragon and it's seven companions saved not only this town but the entire world, by defeating the dark god, Miria." Ryu drew his father aside "It won't harm anyone if Yua comes here. It's not like she going to run around shouting and such is it?"  
  
Ryu's father sighed. "You sound so much like your mother Ryu, that I've come to listen to your advice more than anyone else in town. Very well," their father turned to Yua "Yua, you may come here as much as you like on one condition."  
  
"You must come with your older brother, understand?"  
  
"Yes, father." Yua answered with a sigh  
  
"Now let's go home." As their father led them away, something called out to Ryu.  
  
Ryu. Ryu. You must remain here for awhile my son.  
  
"Father can I stay here for a while? I've finished all of my chores back in the village."  
  
"You work to hard my son. You're always up two hours before dawn working around the village. You can stay here until dusk then come straight home."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Yua came up to her brother. "Ryu, why don't you have a nap here, perhaps mommy will come and visit you in your dreams like mine."  
  
Ryu watched them walk away and then he found himself falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Ryu awoke drenched in sweat. He looked up and saw the moon, high in the sky.  
  
"Oh boy. I'm in trouble. Father is going to kill me." Ryu picked himself up off the ground and ran off done the path back into town.  
  
He ran right into town and bumped into his neighbour.  
  
"I'm sorry Tristian, I'm.."  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name? Get away from me you runt!!"  
  
"Hey!" Ryu looked at Tristian and noticed the weird look on his face. That look was on the faces of the other villagers, all of them Ryu knew, apparently they didn't recognise him.  
  
Ryu turned and hurried back to the church where he lived.  
  
As he entered he felt a bone-cold chill run down his spine. He walked over to the altar and saw the priest behind the altar and stepped back, a look of shock on his face. The priest wasn't his father but a complete stranger.  
  
"Ah my son. My name is Father Hulk. You are welcome here in this house of Saint Eva. You can have the room at the top of the stairs. We also have another child here who can become your friend here in this town."  
  
Ryu turned and walked up the stairs to his room and met the other child. He had heard of the Dogwalian species, a tribe of half-human and half-dog, but he had never met one until now.  
  
"Hi!! I'm bow. How long have you been doing this work? You know getting into these churches and taking whatever there is in the drawers and leave, right?"  
  
"Uh, Hi, bow. My names Ryu." Ryu said.  
  
Ryu looked around and sighed.  
  
"Bow. This was once my home. We take what I say. We might as well take that candle and this bunch of medicinal herbs."  
  
As Ryu and Bow left the town, Ryu looked back.  
  
"I promise, someday, I shall return to find you father. And you to sister. I swear it."  
  
"Uh-oh. Buddy we`d better get under cover, it`s starting to rain. Look there`s a cave. Let`s go."  
  
As both of them entered the cave Ryu shivered not from the cold of the rain, but from the bone-chilling cold he felt when he entered the church.  
  
"Bow, light the candle, something`s wrong here."  
  
"Look!!" Bow pointed.  
  
They both saw a spiked tail move further away from them.  
  
"C`mon buddy. Let`s follow it."  
  
Both Ryu and Bow ran after the tail for what seemed like hours. It led them into a inner chamber and saw a.............  
  
"A demon!!" Bow cried out.  
  
The demon`s tail lashed out at bow and knocked him into the wall. He fell down unconscious.  
  
"Is this the destined child? The one who will free the master? I think not!" The demon snarled "However, I could be wrong. Come to Barubary destined one and we shall see if you are indeed worthy of fulfilling your destiny."  
  
Ryu`s eyes glared as he approached Barubary. The demon laughed as it lashed out at the young human. Ryu was hit by the demon`s tail and was smashed into the wall. He fell down next to his friend, bow. As Ryu passed out he heard Barubary talking.  
  
"You have the warrior`s spirit destined one. It is fate that we shall meet again in the future. I look forward to it, destined one.ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Barubary laughed.  
  
Then Ryu slid into unconciousness.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Death's Head - First chapter up and away. Btw, (1) Beak - A Beak is a rather weak enemy you fight in the game at the very beginning. There are other versions of this floating spike ball, with eyes and a beak, and are rather tough later on, but are in essence, just minor enemies.  
  
Naru - Teacher Death's Head, trying to lecture and failing.  
  
Death's Head - Quiet you! Anywayz, more to come. R&R please. 


	2. Chapter One

Breath of Fire II : The Gathering  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Breath of Fire II or the characters or the storyline. CAPCOM owns all that.  
  
Naru - Yeah, you're just a poor fanfic author, who suffers from bouts of insanity.  
  
Death's Head - Insanity? Maybe, but only because of YOU!!  
  
Naru - Me? WTF? Readers, enjoy. I'm about to teach a Hentai author, a lesson.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ten year`s later :  
  
Ryu was leaning against the wall cleaning his sword. He noticed how the other ranger`s avoided him. Ryu didn`t really care what the other Ranger`s thought, just as long as they didn`t get in his way on his own personnal quest. Ever since he and Bow had made their way to a place called Hometown, where he and Bow began training and soon became the best ranger`s ever, according to the guildmaster, (there is only one guild, and that is in hometown. There were other guild`s but they were soon dispersed by the church of St. Eva. This guild is still operating because the church need`s a group do do the job`s they don`t want to do.) The other ranger`s didn`t mind Bow, but it was Ryu they didn`t like. It unnerved them to have someone who had was a powerful swordsman, in his own right, which had been proven time and again in practice with the other ranger`s. In short there was only one person Ryu trusted with his life and that was Bow.  
  
"Well buddy, I don`t think you can get that sword of yours any cleaner than that." Bow stated as he walked up to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, well it gives me something to do. Instead of beating the other ranger`s up in practice all the time." Ryu hissed "Besides it takes my mind off of my other problems."  
  
Bow looked at his friend. "Hey buddy, you know that we`ve got people out looking for any information about your father and sister. If we find out anything you know I`m with you."  
  
"Thank`s Bow. Let`s go and see the guildmaster."  
  
"I`m with you buddy."  
  
Ryu and Bow entered the guildmaster`s office. Ryu took up his position leaning up against the wall. Bow walked up and stood in front of the guildmaster`s desk.  
  
"Ahh. Bow and Ryu. My two favourite rangers how are you today?" The guildmaster asked.  
  
Ryu didn`t answer.  
  
"Uhhh, we`re both feeling fine today, sir." Bow said.  
  
"Not feeling very talkative today, are we Ryu."  
  
"Not really sir."  
  
The guildmaster walked around to the front of his desk. "You know Ryu, that temper of yours and the way you treat the other ranger`s is why I`m forced to give the important job`s to the other`s."  
  
"I can`t change the way I am sir. If they didn`t listen to all of those tales which spouted out of Bow`s mouth, I wouldn`t be like I am, sir."  
  
"True. So true Ryu, yet your friendship with Bow..."  
  
Ryu walked over and put his arm around Bow`s shoulder`s. "Is what has made him my most trusted friend."  
  
"Thanks Ryu."  
  
Ryu removed his arm and walked over and leaned back against the wall. "No problem, Bow." He pulled out his short-sword and proceeded to clean it.  
  
"Well sir are there any mission`s you have for us?" Bow asked hopefully "Any monster`s that are terrorizing civilians? Any princesses that need to be rescued?"  
  
"Don`t get your hopes up bow." Ryu said.  
  
"I`m afraid I have nothing like that. Only this one job."  
  
"We`ll take it."  
  
"Here you are Bow, remember it is only a small job you understand."  
  
"Yessir." Bow looked at the sheet of paper hopefully "umm sir, this say`s about finding a pet......pig. Is this true?"  
  
Ryu let out a laugh.  
  
"Excuse me guildmaster, are these the people who are going to find my Suzy?"  
  
Both Ryu and Bow looked at the speaker.  
  
Ryu returned to cleaning his short-sword. Bow`s mouth hung open.  
  
"Close your mouth Bow." Ryu told his friend.  
  
Bow clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"Ryu. Bow. This is princess Mina, of Windia, visiting our town on holiday."  
  
"Your highnessness." Ryu said sarcastically.  
  
One of the princesses guard`s drew his sword.  
  
"Just try it." Ryu snarled.  
  
The guard snapped "You must show respect for the princess of Windia, or else."  
  
Ryu looked at the guard out of the corner of his eyes "Are you threatening me?"  
  
"Take it anyway you want you, you, you piece of rotting faeces!"  
  
Ryu walked over to the guard and stared straight into his eyes "You do not want to talk to me like that."  
  
"Want are you going to do to me punk!?!"  
  
Ryu shrugged and then punched the guard in the face. The guard fell down unconscious.  
  
"I`ll be outside bow." Ryu walked out of the office.  
  
"I`m sorry your highness. Ryu has a problem with authority." The guildmaster apologised "But he is the best hunter, tracker and swordsman in the business. He and Bow are the best people who can find your pet."  
  
Mina walked up to bow. "Bow, you will bring back my pet won`t you?"  
  
"You bet I will your highness. It would be an honor."  
  
Ryu`s voice echoed back into the office "You, honor Bow? That`s a laugh!"  
  
"If you`ll excuse me your highness I will leave right away to find your pet." Bow turned to leave. "Sir by your permission?"  
  
"Good hunting bow. Watch Ryu."  
  
"Yessir. Your highness."  
  
Bow turned and left.  
  
"Guildmaster, what is that young man`s problem? Not Bow, but Ryu?"  
  
"Ryu`s story is an unusual one your highness." The guildmaster motioned for her to sit in the chair. "Ryu was orphaned when he was nine. He and Bow appeared out of nowhere and I took them both in and trained them. Bow became an excellent shot with his crossbow and he can also smell weather changes. Ryu was a more difficult student. He eventually became even better at tracking and hunting than Bow. He has extraordinary swordsmanship abilities and leadership skills. He is the most battle-ready ranger we have. And his bravery in the face of danger is what has saved Bow and the other ranger`s lives in the past. His problem? He originally came from a town called gate where he claims to have lived there with his father and sister, but unfortunately no one knows him there. It`s as if he never existed there."  
  
"So what you are saying is that Ryu has a authority problem? He can`t be around other`s other than his friend Bow, correct?"  
  
"Yes your highness."  
  
"Well, I hope they find my pet."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Death's Head - Now THAT was a lesson.  
  
Naru - Yeah, well now you know not to mess with me.  
  
Death's Head - Heh, heh, heh.  
  
Naru - Reader's, DH, hopes you've enjoyed this fanfic/novelisation so far. Also, he wants me to inform you, he will post more of it here, when he's finished converting it AND when he's added more onto his "Love Hina" fanfic, "Love Hina - the Newcomer."  
  
Death's Head - You just had to plug that other story, didn't you?  
  
Naru - But of course. After all, I'm one of the characters in it.  
  
Death's Head - Hmmmm, R&R please readers. 


	3. Chapter Two

Breath of Fire II : The Gathering  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - Disclaimer time! I don't own Breath of Fire II. CAPCOM does. This chapter is a little bit... "darker"... than the previous chapter, and I have altered some scenes and characters around. Other than that, I have tried to remain faithful to the storyline of the game itself. So, on with the story.  
  
**********************************************  
  
On the otherside of Mount Fubi :  
  
"Well Ryu I hope we don`t have to fight those harpy devils again." Bow sighed heavily.  
  
"Bow, after we destroyed them they can`t come back and....... what`s that over there?" Ryu pointed.  
  
"An old house. Let`s take a look buddy."  
  
As Ryu and Bow both walked over to the house, they heard a cry.  
  
"Help! Help me!"  
  
"Come on buddy let`s go!"  
  
As Ryu and Bow rushed in and saw an old man about to be attacked by six monster cockroaches.  
  
"Well Bow, let`s have some fun!"  
  
"I`m with you buddy!"  
  
Both of them leaped into the fray and destroyed all of the creatures.  
  
"Ah! Nothing like killing some monster`s, huh Bow?"  
  
"You said it buddy." Bow walked over to the old man "Are you alright sir?"  
  
"Yes thank you I arrrgggghhhh!! Behind you!!!!!!"  
  
Ryu and Bow turned and saw a huge cockroach walk into the room.  
  
"Oh-ho, Bow stay here. This one`s mine."  
  
Ryu drew both swords and attacked the creature. After a few minutes the creature was dead.  
  
Ryu cleaned his swords. "That was a excellent battle. Could've been better though."  
  
The old man stood up. "Thank you rangers. My name is Niro. Those creatures have been trying to steal all of my food, for a very long time. This piggy here is all I have, but I`ll share it with you."  
  
"Thank you." Bow said.  
  
Ryu resumed cleaning his sword.  
  
"What's this? A collar? Ah I don't need it." Niro took the collar off of the animal, and was about to throw it away, when...  
  
Bow looked up. "A collar let me see it!"  
  
The old man handed it to him. On the collar read the name Suzy!!  
  
Bow ran over and grabbed the pig. "Sir, this pig is a pet of the princess of Windia."  
  
"You can take it then," the old man snorted "I don't eat RICH pig, makes me sick."  
  
"we'll see you later, Niro."  
  
"Farewell youngsters, you visit me again soon okay?"  
  
"Will do sir." Ryu promised.  
  
As he and bow walked off bow turned and asked him "Ryu, why did you act so nicely to that man?"  
  
"He reminded me of my father bow." Ryu said "C`mon let's take that pig back and get the reward."  
  
"Alright, let's go buddy!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Hometown :  
  
"Well, well, well. The terrible two are back." Pietro snarled.  
  
"Hey Pietro, isn't that your mommy calling for you to come home to go to bed, you've been naughty by hanging out here so late."  
  
"Well Ryu. At least I have a mother and father!! And my parents care about me so much. Your parents abandoned you because you were so disgraceful."  
  
Every other ranger there backed away. Bow came up to Ryu "Ryu you don`t have to do this."  
  
"Just this once Bow I`m listening to you."  
  
Both of them walked away when Pietro called out "That`s it Ryu, run away like the coward you are." He taunted. The guild master and the Princess Mina came out of his office.  
  
"Pietro what's going on here?" The guild master roared.  
  
Pietro ignored the guild master and continued to taunt Ryu.  
  
"You know what Ryu, I ran across your sister and mm-hmm she was soo fine."  
  
Ryu`s eyes started to glow as he turned to face Pietro "You had better start praying Pietro because you aren`t going to leave here alive!!"  
  
"Ohhh I`m like shaking in my boots. I`m so scared."  
  
"That`s it!!! I`m going to rip your spine out!!!!!!!!" Ryu roared as he leaped at Pietro.  
  
As both of them started to lay into each other Bow ran over and handed Suzy to Mina and looked at the guildmaster "Sir, this is getting out of hand. You know that Pietro had no right to taunt Ryu like that!!"  
  
"There`s nothing I can do Bow. This is between Ryu and Pietro. Pietro started this, he has to get himself out of it. It is the rules."  
  
Ryu had picked Pietro up and threw him against the wall. Pietro fell down with a thud.  
  
"Don`t you ever, ever dare say anything about my family again, Pietro. Do you understand me Pietro? Do you!!!!!"  
  
"You are a wildcard Ryu and I`m going to enjoy hunting you down and killing you." Pietro spat at him.  
  
Ryu walked away "You can try Pietro," Ryu stopped and looked at him "But if you do, you had better say good-bye to your family before you start out after me." Ryu left the guild.  
  
Bow walked over to Pietro "You are lucky Pietro. Very lucky. And don`t even try to do what you said before. Because if you do," Bow picked him up and smashed him into the wall "You will find one of my crossbow bolts in your chest!"  
  
"I thought you were different Bow, but I guess you are just a childish eighteen year old piece of scum just like your friend there."  
  
"I'm happy to disappoint you." Bow growled as he turned and followed Ryu.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
**********************************************  
  
Death's Head - Hmmm, what do you think? In the game the ranger Pietro came across as arrogant, snobbish and pigheaded. I didn't like him, and I laughed when he was killed. I know that sounds sad, hating a character from a game, especially an NPC as well. But still, them's the breaks.  
  
Naru - You baka.  
  
Death's Head - **sigh** And to those people who have read my Love Hina story, Love Hina The Newcomer, another couple of chapters shall be posted soon.  
  
Naru - They had better be, DH.  
  
Death's Head - **sigh** R&R please. 


	4. Chapter Three

Breath of Fire II : The Gathering  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - CAPCOM still owns Breath of Fire II. Damn.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Guild barracks, in the room Ryu and Bow shared :  
  
"You know Ryu, what you did back in the guild hall was crazy. Don`t you?"  
  
"Yeah well. Pietro should`ve known better shouldn`t he?" Ryu answered bow.  
  
Ryu sat down on his bunk and checked his swords were properly in their sheaths. Bow sat on his bunk and cleaned his crossbow and bolts.  
  
"Ryu," Bow asked cautiously "What did you think of the Windian princess?"  
  
Ryu had unbuckled his armour and was polishing his shield. "She looked okay I suppose. But, I thought you had something going on with the guild receptionist, Silvia?"  
  
Bow chuckled. "Well Silvia is nice and all, but..."  
  
"But Mina is more, beautiful? Someone you would lay your life down for?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"(yawn) I am completely tired bow. Right now I need some sleep. So don`t make any noise or I`ll be really cranky."  
  
"Alright buddy. Pleasant dreams."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now go to sleep!!"  
  
Bow chuckled to himself then went to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Sometime around midnight :  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
"Hang on, hang on. I`m coming, I`m coming." Bow answered sleepily. "Who is it?"  
  
Bow opened the door.  
  
"Hello. Are you the ranger Bow?" The stranger asked.  
  
"Maybe so, maybe no. Who`s asking and why?"  
  
"My name is Kilgore. I have a business proposition for you."  
  
"Come in." Bow motioned as the stranger stepped inside "Now tell me what business you have."  
  
"You do know of the person called Trout do you not?"  
  
"Of course I do. Everyone in Hometown knows of him." Bow answered "You and him and the most wealthiest people in this town. But it is rumoured that Trout acquired his wealth illegally."  
  
"That is not a rumour Bow," kilgore turned and faced Bow "It's the truth! He stole from me my most prized possession. I would like you to steal it back for me. I can make it worth your while."  
  
"Give me the details Mr. Kilgore." Bow answered.  
  
Soon afterwards Kilgore left and Bow gathered his weapon`s and armour.  
  
"I`d better not wake him, ever since we were young I`ve alway`s been better at stealing than him. I`m best off doing this myself, and if anything goes wrong," Bow walked over to the door and looked back at Ryu "which happens almost everytime I do something by myself, he`ll probably get my butt out of the fire, as usual."  
  
Bow silently shut the door and left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning :  
  
"Ohhh, man." Ryu moaned as he stood up "C`mon Bow, ya sleepyhead wake up."  
  
Ryu walked over to Bow`s bunk and saw it was empty.  
  
"Uh-oh, not again." Ryu said as he turned and grabbed his shirt, armour and weapon`s and left the room in a hurry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
At midday :  
  
Ryu returned to his room and found Bow standing there looking rather ashamed of himself.  
  
"Bow what happened? Why did you leave last night and what did you do?"  
  
"Let me explain it to you : last night there was a knock at the door and I answered it. It was Kilgore and he..."  
  
"Let me guess bow. He told you how Trout had stolen something from him and he`d like you to get it back for him, so you break into Trout`s house and...."  
  
"That was when I found another thief who had stolen everything. I turned to run and was almost caught by the guards. So they think I stole everything that was in Trout`s treasure room."  
  
"And now they`re after you, right?"  
  
Bow nodded.  
  
"C`mon Bow, I know the perfect place for you to hide out while I go after the thief. By the way what did the thief look like so I know who to bring back to stand for trial?"  
  
"The thief had bat-like wings and was female. And, I swear on my parent`s graves, she looked like your twin."  
  
Ryu stopped what he was doing and looked at Bow, a strange look on his face.  
  
"My......... Twin???" Ryu gasped.  
  
Bow nodded "Ryu I remember what you told me about your sister. About what she looked like and, this looked exactly like her. Albeit it looked like her only about ten years older."  
  
"You do know that if what you say is true, I can`t turn her over to the guard`s."  
  
There was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Bow get into the trashcan and be quiet." Ryu hissed.  
  
Bow obeyed.  
  
Into the room came a guard.  
  
"Alright where is your friend Bow?"  
  
"Do you have a warrant to check this room, slime-bucket!!" Ryu retorted.  
  
"This here is the warrant." The guard had only drawn his sword halfway out of it`s scabbard. It never completed it`s journey. The guard lay sprawled on the ground unconscious.  
  
"C`mon Bow, let`s get outta here."  
  
"I`m with you buddy."  
  
As Ryu and Bow climbed out of the window and were about to climb over the town wall when....  
  
"Ryu? Bow? What`s going on? What are the two of you doing?"  
  
Ryu and bow turned at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Silvia!!" Bow gasped.  
  
Before Bow could stop him Ryu had thrown a dart at Silvia. She fell down immediately, unconscious.  
  
Bow looked at Ryu and started to say something, then he too fell down. A similar dart which had hit Silvia had hit Bow in his arm.  
  
Ryu bent down and picked Bow up "Oof! You`ve got to go on a diet Bow, that`s for sure."  
  
Ryu carried Bow as he left for the ruins on the otherside of Mount Fubi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
In the ruins :  
  
"Niro, my friend . I have a boon to ask of you." Ryu asked the old man as he greeted Ryu.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"To look after my friend until I return. He will help you with repairs on this place." Ryu handed a note to Niro "Please give Bow this letter when he awakens."  
  
"I will young man. Good luck on your journey."  
  
"Thank you." Ryu turned and left the ruins.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Death's Head - The plot thickens. With the knowledge, his sister is still alive, Ryu heads after her, while also trying to clear Bow's name. He also, comes across two new friends as well as a daemon, with links to a certain three eyed, horned daemon from Ryu's past.  
  
Naru - Give out all the plot why don't you.  
  
Death's Head - Quiet you! R&R please, readers. 


	5. Chapter Four

Breath of Fire II : The Gathering  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I don't own Breath of Fire II and never will. CAPCOM has got more money, and powerful lawyers.  
  
**********************************************  
  
In the town of Coursair :  
  
In the bar :  
  
"Listen I will crush this girl easily rand." The lumberjack baba bragged "And I won`t even work up a sweat."  
  
The big man next to him smiled "I`ll believe that when I see it Baba."  
  
Then someone started to laugh.  
  
Baba`s face turned red "Who dares laugh at me!!"  
  
"I do."  
  
Everyone looked at the speaker.  
  
Standing there, leaning against the wall cleaning his sword, was the ranger Ryu.  
  
"You`ve got a lot of nerve to laugh at me little man." Baba sneered.  
  
"I want to enter the fight in your place Baba. If I have to defeat you to do it, so much the better!!" Ryu smiled sarcastically.  
  
"That`s it you are dead little man!!" Baba charged the stranger, his axe gleaming malevolently in his hands as he brought it down.  
  
Ryu brought his sword and blocked the blow and then landed one punch on Baba`s jaw. Baba staggered back "I.... Almost... Felt..... That." Then he fell face first onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
Ryu sheathed his sword as rand walked up to him "I`ve never seen Baba go down on one punch before. Amazing!"  
  
"Baba never went down before." The bartender said.  
  
"There`s a first time for everything." Ryu said as he walked over to the bar and ordered an ale "Can you get me into the fight?"  
  
"You bet laddie." Rand looked at him "What's your name stranger?"  
  
"My name is Ryu."  
  
"Mine`s rand. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Rand offered his hand.  
  
"Likewise." Ryu said as he shook the offered hand.  
  
"Leave it to me I`ll go and sort all of the details out. Meet me at the colosseum in one hour."  
  
"Will do." Ryu said as he watched rand leave the bar. He then got out of his pouch two antidotes. He swallowed them both "I`ve always heard rumours that there is cheating in this sport regarding poisoned needles, so I`m okay now."  
  
Ryu finished his ale and left the bar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later :  
  
"Hey Ryu!! We`d better get you in inside and ready pronto!! The fight is about to start!!"  
  
Soon afterwards.  
  
Ryu stood ready in the arena where the fight was to take place. His opponent entered the arena. Ryu heard rand whistle. His opponent was a fullen, a part human and part tiger. Also it was a female.  
  
"Ryu!! Watch out for Katt`s opener attack. Always wait for her to come to you." Rand instructed. Ryu nodded.  
  
Ryu readied his weapons as eyed his opponent. She did the same.  
  
Augus, the fight organiser, ordered the fight to begin.  
  
Ryu waited for Katt`s attack. He didn`t have to wait long.  
  
Katt`s staff came up for a high attack, Ryu began to move to parry the attack. At the last instant she changed her attack from overhead to underarm movement. Ryu propelled himself up into the air and somersaulted backwards and landed on the floor sword raised high.  
  
"Nice move, for a human. But," Katt smiled "It is useless to try and outpace me."  
  
Katt charged him. He easily dodged her charge and backhanded her across her backside. A loud smack rang out of the arena.  
  
Katt stood up and glared at Ryu "That hit is going to cost you dearly!!"  
  
"Then come and get me, if you have the guts!!!!" Ryu taunted her.  
  
"You don`t want to taunt her Ryu. She can get really feisty." Rand ventured.  
  
"feisty? Feisty!?! I`ll show you feisty!!!!" Katt screamed.  
  
"Then let`s rock!!!"  
  
Ryu brought his sword up and then changed the motion of his sword to sideways. Katt brought her staff up and tried to deflect the blow. Ryu`s sword sliced Katt`s staff in two. He then brought the flat of the sword right smack into Katt`s face. She fell down knocked out.  
  
Rand looked up and saw two guards aim a blowpipe at Katt and Ryu.  
  
"Ryu!! Grab Katt and get her outta here!!!" Rand barked.  
  
Ryu ran forward and scooped her up. The poisoned darts came speeding down. Ryu brought his sword around and dissected the darts in half. He then cut the latches on the grate and lept through it with Katt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
In a room in Coursair's inn :  
  
Ryu sat on the chair next to the window and started to clean his sword. Katt awoke and sat up. She looked over at Ryu.  
  
He saved my life, yet he didn`t have to. How did he get me out of there? What do I say to him? Thank you i guess? I don`t know what to do. Look just sort your thoughts out and thank him for saving you, you twit!! Katt thought.  
  
Katt stood up and walked over to Ryu.  
  
"Um, excuse me Ryu?" Katt looked at him. Ryu turned and looked at her "I would just like to say thank you, for saving my life back at the colosseum."  
  
"No problem Katt. Just glad that I was there when I was." He sheathed his sword.  
  
"Ryu, I want you to know that as a Fullen, I have sworn an oath to fight at your side until my last breath comes from my lips."  
  
"Katt, I don`t need your oath. Just one thing," he said as he stood up and stood in front of her "That you will aid me in my quest."  
  
"I will aid you."  
  
"Okay, let`s go and find Rand, his strength would be a great asset to us."  
  
"Let`s do it."  
  
Ryu and his new ally, Katt, left the inn and went back to the colosseum, where a nasty surprise awaited them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
In the colosseum :  
  
"Rand where are you going?" Ryu asked.  
  
"To go and smash Augus`s light`s out!!" He snapped.  
  
Ryu and Katt followed Rand, as the twenty-one year old smashed down the door to Augus`s inner chambers.  
  
"So the players didn`t like my plan`s did they? Huh, you are all so foolish!" Augus snapped "The audience enjoying the death`s of the fighters and that warped energy from their minds go straight to our god. Granting him the power he needs to break free and purge this world in flame!!!!"  
  
"Yeah well, you`re going to find Augus, that I won`t just roll over and die!! I am going to fight you and any others of your kind here. And I will destroy you all. Then I will face your god and defeat him as well!!" Ryu snarled.  
  
Katt took position on Ryu`s left-hand side "I will stand against you and others like you as well!!"  
  
Rand took position on Ryu`s right "I will fight evil wherever I encounter it. That includes rending you limb from limb!!!"  
  
Augus`s body swelled to enormous proportions and as he changed so did his features. He head changed into that of a fierce wolf. Another head grew which was just as ugly as the first.  
  
"Rand, Katt. Let`s light this fat boy up!!!" Ryu roared as he led them in the charge against Augus.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Death's Head - I know, I changed the meeting of Ryu and Baba around, same with Rand and such. But this way, I think "adds" something to it. That's just me anywayz. Another chapter will be up soon. Busy at work, rewriting a chapter of my Love Hina Fanfic. But, I will post another chapter of this within the next few days. R&R please. 


	6. Chapter Five

Breath of Fire II : The Gathering  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I don't own Breath of Fire II, and never will. I only own a official copy of the game.  
  
**********************************************  
  
At the ruins :  
  
Bow was standing outside the ruins. He was cleaning his crossbow when he saw something familiar.  
  
A trio of battle-weary fighters walked up the path to the ruin. Bow smiled when he recognised one of them.  
  
"Ryu!!! Where have you been?"  
  
"I`ve been busy Bow." Ryu said "Allow me to introduce to you the gladiator Katt and the gladiator`s trainer, Rand."  
  
Both of them stepped forward and greeted Bow.  
  
Soon after a meal of roasted venison Rand offered to stay and help with repairs alongside Bow. Katt and Ryu decided it would be best if they went back out and went after the true thief, who had framed Bow, from Hometown.  
  
After packing away a pouch of rations and taking three deerskins of water, Ryu and Katt left the ruins, on their way back to Hometown.  
  
"I hope they find the thief, for your sake Bow." Rand said to him.  
  
Bow turned and looked at him "Rand, I told Ryu that I think the thief is his long-lost twin sister."  
  
"But didn`t you tell Katt and myself that he had lost his father and sister ten years ago?"  
  
"Yes he did. But he has alway`s hunted down any leads about them, but he`s always come up with a loss. Until now that is."  
  
"Hey you two, get back to work." Niro ordered.  
  
"Okay Niro. Let`s go Rand."  
  
"Take the lead Bow."  
  
Both Bow and Rand walked back into the old house to begin repairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
chapter three  
  
In Hometown; outside the magic school :  
  
"Ryu, you didn`t tell me that there was a magic school here."  
  
"I didn`t think you`d be interested."  
  
"I`ve always wanted to learn magic, you know."  
  
"Perhaps they can teach you some."  
  
Katt smiled "Let`s find out."  
  
As Ryu and Katt walked up to the gates three hoodlums were flung into the gate. The gate smashed outwards.  
  
One of the hoods turned and glared at his tormentor "We`ll be back Nina."  
  
The hoods turned and fled.  
  
The magic-user was at her limit, as she fell forward Ryu caught her.  
  
"Whoa there. Take it easy. You`re alright now." Ryu said as he picked her up gently in his arms "C`mon Katt let`s go in."  
  
As Katt opened the doors Ryu carried the young magic-user up the stairs to the schools principal`s office.  
  
"What do you want?" The principal asked as Katt opened the door for Ryu as he carried the girl in. His eyes widened when he saw her." Quick bring her here immediately."  
  
Ryu obeyed.  
  
The principal cast a spell and then the girl woke up.  
  
"Mina!! They`ve taken her!!"  
  
As Ryu was about to say something the door flew opened.  
  
Standing there was a hood.  
  
"Well Nina, if you want to see you dear sister alive again come with me now!!"  
  
Ryu drew his sword. Also the look on his face could`ve frozen lava. Katt had her staff out ready to thump the hood`s head. Nina`s face hardened like stone.  
  
"I`ll go with you only to get my sister back."  
  
"Of course." The hood smiled.  
  
As Nina passed Ryu she looked into his eyes, her own eyes flashed briefly. Ryu's eyes reflected the flash. She then gave him a pendent.  
  
As Nina and the hood left, Ryu held up the pendent. It was half a pendent. He turned and looked at the principal and showed him the pendent.  
  
"That pendent will allow you to follow Nina no matter where she is. It will also work the other way around too."  
  
Ryu placed the pendent on the chain he wore around his neck.  
  
"Don`t worry sir. We`ll get her back. I promise." Ryu said solemnly.  
  
The principal nodded "Tell Nina she must be true to her heart, for she will find her soul mate that way. And she must remain by that person`s side no matter what happens. Also give her this," he knelt down and picked up a chest "Inside is a sword and shield she must give to her mate. Also there is equipment inside for her and..."  
  
"Let me guess 'her mate'?"  
  
The principal handed the chest over and nodded.  
  
"Okay Katt, let`s go and rescue Nina."  
  
"Also, remind Nina of this : to recharge your magic level quickly, the mouth to mouth method is the most efficient way to restore it. Good luck."  
  
"As long as I get to kick some butt," Katt smiled sarcastically "I`m ready."  
  
"Let`s do it."  
  
Both Ryu and Katt left Hometown and, following the pendent, to a cave, both of them stepped in.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Death's Head - Another chapter soon. R&R please. 


	7. Chapter Six

Breath of Fire II : The Gathering  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - CAPCOM won't sell me the rights to Breath of Fire II. WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! That means they still own it. Damn.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Inside the cave's inner chamber :  
  
"Well Nina, are you going to become my slave and use your magic for my needs or, does your sister have to die?" The hood`s leader, Joker, told her.  
  
Nina was about to answer when......  
  
"Aarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned and saw the hood guarding Mina, being thrown into the opposite wall. The hood hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
Everyone looked up to where the hood had been standing and saw three figures standing there.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? Some two-bit crimelord trying to force himself onto someone who dosen`t want to join him. Well," Ryu said as he drew his sword`s "Let me introduce you 'hoods' to two 'thirsty' friends of mine."  
  
Ryu leaped down onto the five hoods there.  
  
Katt turned to Mina "Mina, use this dagger to defend yourself, okay?"  
  
Mina nodded as Katt joined Ryu in the fight.  
  
Katt arrived too late. Ryu had defeated them all.  
  
He looked at Joker.  
  
"Hey, Joker!! Your gang has fallen to pieces. Guess they all have glass jaw`s."  
  
Katt cut Nina`s bonds and both of them joined Ryu.  
  
Nina cast a fireball at the rocks behind Joker. The rocks buried Joker instantly.  
  
Mina ran up to Nina and hugged her.  
  
Ryu turned away. Katt walked up to him.  
  
"Ryu I....."  
  
"You can not defeat me that easily. I shall destroy you, your cat, your bird and her sister!!" Roared Joker as he pushed the rocks off of him. His form was that of a mole-demon.  
  
Ryu snarled "I don`t think so bub!!"  
  
Nina casted all of her spells at Joker which combined with Ryu and Katt`s attacks defeated him all too quickly.  
  
"Mina, why did you leave the castle?" Nina asked.  
  
"I wanted to see you. You are my big sister." Mina answered.  
  
Ryu watched them both "Ahh, excuse me Nina, Mina. We`d better get you both back to your castle where you`ll be safe."  
  
Ryu led the way out.  
  
Nina spoke to Katt "Uhh excuse me, what`s up with your friend?"  
  
Katt told her what Bow had told her and Rand about Ryu`s past.  
  
"I see." Nina murmured.  
  
They exited the cave and set out for the castle of Windia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
At the drawbidge into the Castle of Windia :  
  
Ryu looked at Nina "Nina what`s wrong? You don`t look so happy."  
  
"I`m not really that thrilled about returning here." Nina looked at the castle "I`ve got a story to tell you later on."  
  
Ryu nodded as they led Katt and Mina up to the castle`s gates. Ryu knocked on the gate.  
  
A hatch opened on the gate. A guard stuck his head out.  
  
"Halt who goes there?"  
  
"Guard, open the gates."  
  
"Who so orders?"  
  
"Princess Mina."  
  
"Of course, your majesty. Right away your majesty." The guard hurriedly opened the gate. Waiting there was an escort for both princess Mina and her sister Nina. The group was escorted into the main hall.  
  
Standing there was the queen of Windia.  
  
"Ahh, Mina. Where have you been?"  
  
"I went looking for my sister."  
  
"Sister?!? My dear Mina," the queen said as she stood in front of Mina "You do not have a sister."  
  
The queen turned and walked over to Nina. Ryu and Katt glared at the guards.  
  
"Your majesty, we found your princess at Hometown and we escorted her back here."  
  
"Guards, please escort these people out of this castle and send them on their way." The queen looked from Nina to Katt and then to Ryu. "Once again I must thank you for returning my daughter back to me."  
  
As they were being escorted out of the castle, Ryu drew up to Nina and looked at her. She had tears running down her face.  
  
"Nina, what`s wrong?"  
  
"I`ll tell you later Ryu," Nina drew closer to Ryu "I promise you."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Death's Head - Next chapter uploaded soon. Been kept busy with a rewrite of my Love Hina story. I blame my sister. R&R please. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Breath of Fire II : The Gathering  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Death's Head - I don't own Breath of Fire II and never will. I won a copy of the game, that's it.  
  
**********************************************  
  
At the Windia tavern/inn :  
  
Ryu and Nina sat next to each other in the common area of the inn. Katt had retired to her room.  
  
"Okay Nina, it`s just you and me here. Now tell me why you were crying back in the castle after we had returned Mina to her home."  
  
Nina took a deep breath before starting to tell her story for Ryu.  
  
"It began about eighteen years ago. There was a legend that there would be a child born to the royal family, this child would not have the white wings of her family and people. She would be born with........black wings. The legend told that the child with black wings would bring about the end of the country of Windia. So that was why," Nina looked at Ryu "I was sent to hometown. If I had stayed here I would of been sacrificed to try and prevent the destruction of Windia."  
  
"You mean, you are a princess?" Ryu asked.  
  
Nina nodded slowly.  
  
Ryu looked thoughtful. "Nina, if what you are saying is true," Ryu turned to her "Your life is in danger."  
  
Nina looked at him, fear was in her eyes.  
  
Ryu held her close to him "Nina, I am going to protect you. No one will ever, ever harm you. I promise."  
  
Ryu and Nina kissed each other.  
  
"I`ll walk you to your room." Ryu said as he stood up.  
  
Outside Nina`s room.  
  
"Ryu, could you sleep, in my room, with me tonight?"  
  
Ryu looked at her.  
  
"It`s just that I would feel more safer with you near me." Nina said.  
  
Ryu and Nina entered the room and kissed each other again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning :  
  
"Yawn, I need more sleep. Shouldn`t have drank that much ale. Ugh!" Katt walked up to Ryu`s room and knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hmm, no answer so let`s pick the lock." Katt poked her index finger`s nail into the look and jiggled it around in the lock.  
  
She heard a snick. The door swung open.  
  
Ryu`s room was empty. His clothes and equipment weren`t there.  
  
"I`ll check on Nina."  
  
She walked over to Nina`s room and knocked on the door.  
  
Nina opened the door.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead." Katt grinned.  
  
"Good morning Katt."  
  
"Have you seen Ryu? He`s not in his room and I was...." Katt saw Ryu sitting on the window sill cleaning his sword.  
  
"Morning Katt."  
  
"Uhh, what happened here?"  
  
"I`ll tell you later." Nina told her "Come in."  
  
Katt came in and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey you two, check this monkey out."  
  
Katt and Nina walked over to him and looked out the window.  
  
Down below was a highlander, one of the desert mercenaries who were always made fun of because of their long arms, and also because they looked like simians. This one was doing a magic trick.  
  
Katt smiled "Let`s go have a look huh?"  
  
Soon the trio were standing outside the tavern/inn  
  
"Step right up. Step right up and watch a magic trick of phenomenal proportions." The highlander turned and looked at the trio "You sir, would you care to step this way and jump into this box. Come on forward, you don't want to look like a coward in front of the two beautiful ladies."  
  
The highlander came up to Ryu and forced him into the box.  
  
Next minute the box had vanished.  
  
"Folks I, the magnificent Sten, have made the young man disappear. That is all for now folks. Have a pleasant day."  
  
Nina grabbed Sten "what have you done to Ryu!!"  
  
"Whoa baby, take it easy. What was he to you, a lover?" Sten guessed.  
  
"That.........that is no concern of yours, just bring him back here.........now!!!!!!" Nina ordered.  
  
"Nina let me."katt said as she strode forward. She proceeded to punch and kick Sten. He fought back.  
  
While this was going on Nina looked and saw a hole appear in the ground and...  
  
"Ryu!!" Nina ran forward and threw her arms around her lover. He returned the gesture by kissing her passionately on her lips.  
  
Sten and Katt stopped and looked at them both.  
  
"Well, now you can stop hitting me now young lady." Sten said as he pushed her off of him. He accidentally grabbed Katt`s breasts. He never knew what happened next.  
  
"Aaarrrrrggggghhhhh!!!!!"  
  
"How dare you touch me!!!"  
  
Katt raised her staff to hit Sten in the head again when...  
  
"Katt don`t." Ryu asked her.  
  
Katt glared at Sten "You are one lucky, lucky monkey Sten!!"  
  
Sten grovelled up to Ryu "Thank you kind sir, thank you. My life is in your hands."  
  
"Sten I can`t accept....."  
  
Sten stood up with a proud look on his face "You cannot deny my request, boss. It is a part of my clan. Whoever saves the live of a highlander, shall have that highlander as a follower until the day that the highlander dies. I give you an oath : that I shall now and forever be in your service and your children`s service until the day I die. I give you my word of honour."  
  
" Very well Sten grab your equipment and prepare to leave Windia. Meet us at the outskirts of town in thirty minutes."  
  
"Yes boss." Sten hurriedly left to get his equipment.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Here comes monkey boy. Late, very late." Katt sneered as Sten approached.  
  
"Okay Sten take point. Katt," Ryu motioned to her "Follow him and watch him very carefully. Understand?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Katt followed after Sten.  
  
"Well Nina let`s go."  
  
"I`m with you, Ryu."  
  
Ryu and Nina walked after Katt and Sten along the path towards the town of Capitan.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Death's Head - Another day/week/month, another chapter up. The reason I put Ryu and Nina together, is that they are the only recurring characters throughout the series, and besides, I prefer this couple. R&R please. 


	9. Chapter 8

Breath of Fire II : The Gathering

**********************************************

Disclaimer : 

Death's Head - I don't own Breath of Fire II and never will. I won a copy of the game, that's it. 

**********************************************

Chapter Five 

In the town of Capitan 

"Well, here we are boss," Sten turned to Ryu "The town of Capitan."

"So I see." Ryu looked around "Do you guys notice anything wrong?"

"Like what Ryu? Other than the locals looking rather unpleasent to strangers?" Katt ventured.

"Three different architects built three different houses?" Sten asked.

"No children." Nina stated.

"Exactly. Every town that I`ve been to, and me and Bow have been to quite a few over the past few years, has had children running around." Ryu walked through the town`s gate. "Even if for some reason the adults of this town can`t have children, it would be more livelier."

"Leave this to me boss." Sten walked up to one of the villagers.

"Excuse miss, could you please tell me if, there are any children in this town?"

The woman cried and ran away.

Sten had a confused look on his face as he joined the others.

"What did you do now sten? Scare the woman away now did we?" Katt taunted.

"Shut up Katt, or else I`m going to use your body as a sheath for my dagger." Sten threatened.

"Go for it wiseass!!" Katt retorted.

"Both of please be quiet!!" Nina ordered. Both of them shut up immediatly.

Nina turned and walked up to Ryu, who was peering into the dry well.

"Ryu, what's wrong?"

"This well should be full Nina. Even if there was a massive drought this well would be full because of it`s close proximity to a water basin." Ryu stated.

A nervous villager approached them. She looked at them, cautiously, and yet with hope in her eyes.

"Excuse me sir? Are you here to help Ray find our children and husband`s?"

"First of all miss, please tell me what happened here first."

The villager told Ryu, Nina, Katt and Sten the story.

"It all happened about four weeks ago. Our children," she motioned at the other females who had gathered next to her "Started to dissapear down this well. So our husband`s went down the well to try and find them, but they haven`t returned. My husband was the last to enter the well, before Ray, a priest of St. Eva, appeared, and that was five day`s ago."

Ryu looked back at the well a frown spreading over his face.

"Something`s down there. Something that reeks of evil." He walked over to the well and started to climb down, ignoring the gasps of the villagers and his companions looks at him "What are you three waiting for? We have to find any survivors and destroy the creature down here. Move it!!!!" Ryu ordered.

Nina shrugged and climbed after her lover. Sten looked at katt "After you my dear."

Katt glared at Sten viciously then she picked him up and throw him into the well. She lept in after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the well :

Katt landed on top of Sten with a thud.

"OOFFF!! Get the heck off of me, you flea-bitten mongrel!" Sten shouted at Katt.

Katt kicked Sten in the stomach. As Sten went down he tripped Katt off of her feet. Both of them landed with a thud on the damp ground.

"Get up you two." Ryu snapped.

"RYU!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" Nina cried out.

Ryu turned and was attacked by a crab-like creature. There was nothing Nina or the others could do to aid him until.......

"Creature of darkness!! Creature of death!! Now you shall see thy own fate!!!" A voice boomed out of the caverns.

The creature lept off of Ryu and was blasted by a beam of concentrated sunlight. It burst into flame.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

"I`m fine. Who are you?" Ryu asked as Nina drew up to him, a spell ready.

"My name is Ray. I was sent here by the church of St. Eva to answer these people`s prayer`s for help."

"What was that thing?" Katt asked with disgust.

Ray walked over to what was left of it."That was a creature called the Creon. Very rare, and unusual to be here." He looked at Ryu "If a Creon is here then......"

"A Terrapin is here as well." Ryu finished.

Ray nodded.

"Ryu how do you know what he`s talking about?" Nina asked.

"My father used to tell me and my sister, Yua, stories about the Creon and Terrapin to scare us into doing our chores. I never thought that I would come accross a Creon, much less a Terrapin." Ryu looked further into the caverns. "I didn`t even think that I would have to fight a Terrapin before either."

"Fight a Terrapin! You must be crazy my friend, no one has ever lived in a fight against a Terrapin before. Come with me." Ray led them down the corridors and towards a jucntion, when he was attacked by a creon.

"Ryu!! You must enter the next cavern, that is where the Terrapin is!! I`ll keep this brute occupied!!" Ray called out.

Ryu nodded and ran into the cavern.

"Look, turtles. They remind me of Rand." Katt said.

"I`ll tell him you said that later Katt. Now just jump onto a turtle and let it carry you over to that child there!!" Ryu barked.

Soon, after a lot of persuasion, they managed to get over to the island the child stood on. The child hurried to them, tears in his eyes.

"Help me the monster will be back soon and I won`t be able to hide from it!"

"Little boy, climb onto this turtle and get back to the surface. Outside that cavern is a man who will lead you out of here. Now go!!" Ryu told the child.

The child did exactly that. Ryu told the others to prepare for battle as the water in front of them bubbled up and the Terrapin revealed itself.

Sten shied back.

"Whoa, ugly!"

"Ryu how do we fight something like that?" Katt asked.

Ryu didn`t answer as he lept at the Terrapin with both swords drawn, Nina at his side casting fire and ice spells, to make the Terrapin's armoured hide brittle enough for his swords to shatter it`s hide.

Sten unleashed his magical bomb spell four times then attacked the same spot where the bomb`s had hit the terrapin. Katt sighed then threw herself into the fight.

The Terrapin unleashed it`s ground shake at them. Katt was smashed into the wall, but just like a cat she sprang back at monster. Ryu dodged it whilst Sten found himself thrown into the water. Nina was hit with enough force to momentarily stun her. She fell down to the ground, feeling very groggy.

Then the monster cast it`s brainwave spell and Nina found herself no longer in control of her body as the Terrapin used her to attack Ryu from behind. Ryu heard the wind behind him suck into itself and then he was hit by a tornado spell. He fell to the ground with a thud and didn`t move.

Nina cried out "RYU!! NOOOOOO!!" She rushed up to him and knelt next to him.

Meanwhile Sten had climbed up onto a rocky outcrop where he started to push a large boulder to the edge. Katt was keeping the Terrapin distracted whilst Nina administered to Ryu the life-giving herb. After Nina had finished utilising the herb on Ryu, his eyes flew open.

"Ryu, you`re alright?" Nina gasped.

"Thanks to you I am Nina." He looked over to behind the Terrapin where Sten was pushing the boulder. Ryu then looked at where the boulder would fall : on the loose piece of armour where Nina`s spell`s and Sten`s bomb spell`s had done their magic. He stood up grabbed a fallen rusty sword and threw it with all his might. 

"STEN!! CATCH!!"

Sten caught the sword and then, using it as a lever, was able to dislodge the boulder. As the boulder fell, Ryu, with Nina supporting him, fled from the dying creature. All of the previous attacks Ryu and his group had done were beyond the creature`s ability to self-heal. As the Terrapin crashed and thrashed it`s limbs about, the dam it had built burst open. The water came flooding down the corridor behind Ryu and his companions when......

Sliphasht!

A wall of light materialised, preventing the water from drowning them. Ray stood there, hands raised, in front of the wall.

"Ryu please, find and free all of the villagers trapped down here. And please hurry!!" Ray pleaded.

Ryu nodded as he led Nina, Sten and Katt into the caverns.

Sten groaned after they had freed the last villager.

"We get rid of the Terrapin, and then he expects us to get all the others out of here! We had better get good compensation from all this 'hero' stuff."

Katt glared at him.

"You only help people, if they'll pay you? What about helping people because it's the right thing to do?"

Sten shrugged.

"Hey, we all have to live don't we? We can't live on air now."

Katt gripped her staff and glared at Sten, as they followed Ryu and Nina back towards Ray. The priest, was sweating profusely, the energy needed to maintain the shield draining him. He gasped at Ryu.

"Did you free the villagers?"

"Yes Ray. We did."

"Good, I don`t know if I can hold this any more. Everyone when I cancel this spell please run to the exit." Ray turned to them "Are you ready? Then......run!!!"

The wall of light dissapeared and the water came thundering on top of them.

Outside of the well the villagers felt the ground rumble as the water shot out of the well drenching all of them. Ryu, Nina, Sten, Katt and Ray came flying out of the well and crash-landed into the ground. Sten landed on the roof of a house. Katt landed in a tree. Ray floated down to the ground in a ball of light. Nina glided down thanks to her wings. Ryu wasn`t anywhere to be seen until sten pointed up. Ryu was hovering in the air, his eyes glowing, then he glided down to touch the ground lightly. The glow in his eyes slowly faded. Ryu fell forward as Nina managed to catch him.

"Nina, take me to the inn, I must rest." Ryu murmured.

Nina nodded.

Later in the inn when Ryu had recovered.

"So Ray, you would like to come back to our gathering place?"

"Yes, I would like to meet the other people who are now starting to heal the wounds of this land." Ray said.

Ryu nodded "Okay then, let`s leave now."

Sten spoke quietly to Katt.

"Why does his holiness want to meet the others?"

Katt groaned.

"Do I look like a mind reader?"

Sten smiled.

"To be a mind reader, you need to have a mind first. And that leaves you out."

He ignored the deathglare Katt gave him as he continued.

"I just find it a little suspicious that a man of the cloth, wants to meet a bunch of ragtag mercs like us. He's up to something."

Katt sighed.

"Well then, little monkey. I guess that means you're just gonna have to watch him carefully and keep an eye on him. Can you do that?"

Sten shrugged.

"I'd much rather watch you, but I guess I can do this."

Katt growled to herself.

As the group left Capitan, everyone in the village thanked them and wished them well on their journey.

"Well Ryu, I guess you are going to tell me how you were hovering in mid-air back there when we get back to your hideout, right?" Nina asked.

"You bet Nina. Also I was given a chest by your principal back in hometown. I'll give it to you when we get there." Ryu told her a smile played on his lips.

Nina smiled also.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death's Head - Hoo boy, this is an old story of mine. Only found this chapter by mistake when I was clearing out my hard drive, and seeing as I reread it from the beginning, I've now decided to continue this one, whilst still writing my other stories (also on this site, under different categories.). Also, you may've already noticed some differences between this story and how things happened in the game. I'm just adding my own personal feelings and insight in here, so let me know what you all think, yes? R&R please. 


	10. Message

Breath of Fire II : The Gathering  
  
************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Normally, this would be where you'd find my disclaimer, saying I don't own Breath of Fire II, as it is owned by it's creator.  
  
However, I have decided to discontinue this story. Due to a lot of reasons, writer's block and such, but mainly to the fact, that this story is heading down the path a lot of other stories have headed, down the road to nothingness. It's just not proceeding how I wanted it to, so I'm pulling the plug on it now, before I stuff it up, big time.  
  
To those of you who have reviewed this story, thanks. To my beta readers, thank you for all the input and brainstorming sessions. Thanks also to my long suffering girlfriend, for putting up with my insanity, during the time I've spent writing this.  
  
In all, thanks to everyone.  
  
-Death's Head, October, 2003. 


End file.
